1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional modeling apparatus that forms a three-dimensional object, a method of producing a three-dimensional object, and a three-dimensional object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a three-dimensional modeling apparatus has been known as an apparatus of rapid prototyping, which is widespread for commercial use. As main methods for the three-dimensional modeling apparatus, stereo lithography, laminated object manufacturing, modeling with powders, and direct modeling are used, for example.
In the direct modeling, for example, an inkjet technique is used. A light curing resin or a thermoplastic resin is directly discharged with an inkjet head into a desired shape while the discharged resin is irradiated with UV light or heat, thereby producing a three-dimensional object.
As an example of the direct modeling, Japanese Patent Translation Publication No. 2003-535712 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a three-dimensional printing apparatus including a printing head and a curing apparatus. The printing head includes a plurality of nozzles from which a light curing resin material is discharged. The curing apparatus emits UV light or IR light for curing the material (see, for example paragraph 0025 of Patent Document 1).
As another example of the direct modeling Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-18967 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses a target object producing apparatus including a material injection head portion, a phase transformation facilitation head portion, and a parallel link mechanism. The material injection head portion injects a material such as a light curing resin. The phase transformation facilitation head portion outputs a curing acceleration factor such as laser light. The parallel link mechanism supports those head portions. By the parallel link mechanism, the light curing resin material is injected from an arbitrary direction, and the material is irradiated with the laser light from the arbitrary direction (see, for example, paragraphs 0036 and 0038 of Patent Document 2).